Dan Gheesling
|nickname= |Season2=14 |Place2=2nd |Votes2=0 |Votestowin2=1 |Alliances2= Team Touché Silent Six The Quack Pack |Loyalties2= Danielle Murphree |HOHs2= 1 (Day 62) |Nominations2= 3 (Week 7, Day 68 & Week 10) |Vetos2= 1 (Day 57) |Days2=75 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Runner-Up |Season=10 |Place=1st |Votes= 0 |Votestowin=7 |Alliances=The Renegades |Loyalties= Keesha Smith Renny Martyn Memphis Garrett Brian Hart |HOHs=3 (Week 7, Day 60 & 66) |Nominations= 2 (Weeks 2 & 8) |Vetos=2 (Week 6 & Day 52) |Days=71 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Winner }} was the winner of Big Brother 10, being the first person ever to receive all seven votes from the jury. Dan was a member of The Renegades alliance. To be sure he was cast, Dan exaggerated his views, even claiming he'd move to Canada if a woman ever became President. Dan returned in Big Brother 14 as part of the coaches twist along with past players Janelle Pierzina, Britney Haynes, and Mike "Boogie" Malin. Dan was the last of the four coaches remaining in the game, and he ultimately reached the Final 2 for the second time, losing in a 6-1 vote to Ian Terry. He has never had a vote cast against him. In two appearances, he finished 1st and 2nd, which is the best result in two appearances in the history of the game. He is widely regarded as one of the best players of all time, along with Danielle Reyes and Will Kirby. Biography Dan Gheesling, born on September 1, 1983, is from Dearborn, Michigan. Dan is a former biology, physical education, and health teacher at Orchard Lake St. Mary's Preparatory School and was the assistant coach of the school's football team. Dan is a public speaker, author, personal life coach and gamer. Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Dan thus far is the only winner to receive all jury votes. He also had no eviction votes cast against him throughout the entire game. He is also the only person to play what is otherwise known as a "perfect game." * Dan is the only player in Big Brother history to make it to the finale both times he played. * Dan is the second HouseGuest to play Big Brother twice and not be evicted, following Dick Donato. However, because Dick walked during Week 1 of Season 13 for personal reasons, Dan is currently the only returning HouseGuest who has lasted throughout the entire game without being evicted. *Dan holds the record for voting with the majority more than any other contestant: he voted with the majority a total of 17 times, only voting with the minority once. That was his very first vote he ever cast, as Dan voted to keep Brian, his alliance member to stay in the game. *Dan is the first contestant on the American version of Big Brother to go on in another Big Brother house (BBCAN1) besides that of the American show, this was also later done by Big Brother 13 winner Rachel Reilly who went into the BBCAN2 house. *All 3 times Dan won HOH in Big Brother 10, the pre-veto nominees were Jerry and Memphis. *In Big Brother 14, Dan was the only Coach to outlast all his players. *Dan is the only returnee to never receive a vote against them in their original and returning seasons.